


To Know

by Merfilly



Series: 100 Fandoms Challenge [13]
Category: 2001: A Space Odyssey (1968)
Genre: Community: 100fandoms, Drabble, Gen, Introspection
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-13
Updated: 2019-03-13
Packaged: 2019-11-16 15:14:49
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18096827
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Merfilly/pseuds/Merfilly
Summary: Dave, at the Monolith...





	To Know

**Author's Note:**

> Prompt - 20. discover

The human mind was not ready for this.

Maybe HAL had been right.

Still, he stared into the monolith, eyes fixated on the depths of black that folded ever deeper, an endless void that promised all mysteries would be solved.

Dave knew there was no turning back. Too many had died, yet he survived to finish the mission, to ascertain just what the signal from Tycho to this had meant.

His eyes fixated on one small part of the abyss, opening himself to the possibility of obliteration. His thoughts were driven by a need to know.

And then he did.


End file.
